Particular embodiments generally relate to portable devices configured to display electronic documents.
When reading an electronic document using an electronic book reading device or other portable device, the user uses an indication to request a page turn. The page turn may be requested by pressing a designated button or using a swiping motion where a user rubs his/her finger over the display of the device. The page turn is typically a labor-intensive operation for a processor that may take some time to generate a new page. In a user's mind, he/she may not know that the page turn request has been received because the device is processing the request to display a next page. Accordingly, some users may question whether they should request a page turn again. This may become frustrating for a user.